


Even The Flashes Of Lightning Reveal The Darkest Of Midnight

by thundrstar



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Small Spoilers(?), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundrstar/pseuds/thundrstar
Summary: A time after the events of Avengers 4, both respective kings of their homes have gotten to know each other, and delve into more intimate activities after becoming much closer than thought of.





	Even The Flashes Of Lightning Reveal The Darkest Of Midnight

The events of stopping Thanos had long since passed, it was of a new age, at least that's what it felt like.

 

The remaining people as Asgard had disbanded, as much as everyone tried to keep it all well together, Asgard was never truly able to be fully repaired to the best of it's abilities, and Thor would be a damn liar if he were to say he wasn't depressed with the facts. Sure, many things had been restored, but it seemed that Asgard had truly 'ended', at least that was the thought process of Thor, the man had nowhere else to go, nowhere else to call home, so one would have to really try understanding the God's pain when he had to accept another cruel reality, another cruel fate he wanted to desperately try avoiding at all costs.

 

 

But that is where the king of Wakanda had stepped in, he had partially witnessed Thor truly at his worst, and he'd be a damn liar if he were to say he didn't feel absolutely horrible for the man, that it didn't break his heart to see someone who only desired to be a good man have his desire for a 'happy ever after' with his kingdom and friends be crushed so upsettingly. He would offer the God a new home, a whole new place to stay, and whenever Thor felt like such, he could leave, but only if he felt comfortable with doing any of this.

 

 

For the most part when Thor had now came into this new home, if he could even call it such. Things would slowly get better, he still had his bad days, terrible, black and white days where the death of his brethren, and brother would haunt him, but whenever such did happen T'Challa would be quick to answer to that distress, to comfort and drag the former king back to the light, the warmth that he had forgotten about temporarily, and Thor would embrace it all nonetheless, that last  _strand_ of actual, genuine happiness, of actual genuine  _hope_ for some type of better future.

 

 

 

* * *

Months upon months pass by, and Thor was eventually getting better, the entire nation of Wakanda had warmed up to the man rather quick actually, Thor despite being in a more damaged state had possessed an aura, something that radiated beautifully wherever he went inside the country, many were grateful for his stay, and he appreciated it all nonetheless. He would occasionally put himself to work, help out with whatever that did require a bit more strength, extra man power, some potential things regarding the economical stuff, and Thor could even swear a nickname for him would be passed around.

 

'The Golden God'.

 

It wasn't a bad name exactly, it was one he actually took quite the amount of pride in, it gave him a feeling of being needed, feeling like actual family alongside the rest of the people that resided in this new home of his.

 

 

Eventually, as time would continue to proceed, Thor would catch the more intimate attention of the king, and when everything is spilled in due time T'Challa finds himself struggling to act professional and not 'gush', while also still trying to properly express his exact feelings on the man before him, he was a king after all, he couldn't possibly afford to look humiliating, especially in front of  _another_ king, even if he didn't exactly physically rule many, his authority still stood wherever he went.

 

Thor is relatively shocked, and even more surprised he didn't catch on earlier, but appreciates it all nonetheless, even going as far to admit his own small  _crush_ on the current leader.

 

 

Nothing kicks off immediately, they both had come to the agreement that they'd both start it all off slowly with grace and caution, but it's all worth it in the end when things  _do_ become more official, and it doesn't take much time until the entire populous of Wakanda is well aware of the chemistry the two possess between each other, and it is all widely accepted with open arms, and the two kings can't help but burn with what felt like an eternal feeling of sheer happiness.

 

 

Of course, as any couple would, the two find themselves learning more about one another, getting closer emotionally, and physically.

* * *

 

It's another night for the two, for the most part that is. T'Challa had return to the room they now shared decently stressed out. Being a king was heavy responsibility, it was his duty after all though, and no matter how difficult it'd get he'd still do his absolute best for his people.

 

 

With Thor being much more close to the other now, he was quick to pick up on the man's behavior, knew how he'd be when he was stressed, neutral, upset, happy, and everything else of the sort, and Thor offers a solution as T'Challa ends his rambling and tid bits of ranting.

 

It doesn't exactly take  _long_ for them to get comfortable, one could say they were much more than such.

 

There the kings would lay, T'Challa's back being up against the wall where their bed would meet, one hand being pinned above his head as another gripped hard at the God's shoulder, his shirt had been rather rudely ripped open mostly from Thor's earlier actions, his chest would lay exposed and all, and if Thor had to be honest, it was one hell of a damn sight to see, something he'd keep in his mind for as long as he lived. Thor worked at him with his hand, stroking in just the right rhythm. Thor had his own personal experiences in the past, many were.. interesting, but it was experience he didn't think he would truly _need_ , but nonetheless it doesn't take long for him to figure out what exactly the man under him was into, what send him into a frenzy of desire, and the only thing that  _is_ filing the room is the mixture of pants and relatively loud moans escaping from T'Challa. Each time he swears he's going to lose it Thor stops, a true hellish way of keeping the sexual tension everlasting, and keeping T'Challa in that continued state of  _need_. He hated it, but loved it all the same, Thor didn't look the part, but when provoked enough regarding such intimate and deep activities, he could be quite the different person in the best way possible.

 

 

The consistent delay and denial continue for who knows how long, T'Challa was in too much of a haven to even waste his time trying to acknowledge how much time had passed ever since they had started this, all he  _can_ recognize is that he's become a complete and utter shaking mess under Thor's complete control, the smug bastard. His breath would hitch occasionally, and he'd find himself becoming a bit choked up regarding the pleas he would let out towards the God before him to just let it  _end_ , he didn't desire to  _wait_ anymore, but strength had long left T'Challa, he couldn't fight back, and he wasn't necessarily sure if that turned him on even more.

 

 

> ❝Honestly.. I didn't think it'd be this easy to get someone like you, a fine warrior, so worked up. Is.. Is this what you're into? Having your usual _control_ being stripped away?❞

Thor means to say it in a more intimidating, dirty way, but that small bit of compassion comes through, and it makes him almost lose that dominating edge he had been in possession of throughout this entire event, but judging by the look of the man's face before him, he wasn't listening too much.

 

> ❝Thor—❞

It's all T'Challa can break out in his thick accent, and it's almost  _too_ humiliating with how powerless he feels, and it earns him a small chuckle from the blonde, one that would send a chill down his spine as he'd thrust sharply into the hand giving his cock the attention it was in desperate need of one final stroke, one final  _pump_.

 

 

It all keeps up a tad while longer, following up with many kisses, much sucking on the neck, and the occasional thumbing over the head, and T'Challa hopes that the marks of this night don't show during his more important related duties as king, Thor however, almost desires said marks to be seen, a sign that the man below him was his, and  _his_ alone, but if desired, he wouldn't pressure such a revelation.

 

 

T'Challa is loud, choked up, and full of very obvious relief when he's finally granted what he desires, quick to tighten his grip onto Thor even harder as he rides out the end up their intimacy, and Thor only feels proud of how vocal he was able to make the usual calm, quiet man, to fully know well that he was able to please his partner in and out of said moments. It all finally ends with T'Challa burying his head into the chest of the God, the last of his panting being hardly audible and Thor flips himself onto his back with the other now being on top of him.

 

> ❝Sorry.. I didn't think I'd go as far as to draw it all out for as long as I did.. I guess, I guess I couldn't exactly stop getting  _enough_ of what you sound outside of that calm, professional side of yours, I let my curiosity get ahead of me—.❞

An arm rises up, following up with a dismissive hand, catching Thor by relative surprise, to think the mighty king of Wakanda had been exhausted so heavily, and still had the strength to at least give him a sign that it wasn't necessary to give apologies.

 

> ❝Do not worry.. I enjoyed this as much as you did yourself, but, maybe we  _should_ try setting up some boundaries, build up to extremities such as this, as I feel currently, I do not even know if I'll be able to do  _anything_ tomorrow.❞

A noise of acknowledgement is given out from the God, and with much of all of tonight's problems out of the way the only sound left that would fill the room is the sound of snoring and the shifting on positions on the bed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK MY LOVES, I HAVEN'T DIED, JUST TRYING TO HANDLE SCHOOL, + I JUST GOT MY NEW GAMING LAPTOP! EXPECT MORE FREQUENCY! UvU.
> 
> so I recently got into the shipping of Panthor, and I find the potential of the ship just too cute! I find them being the type of couple to do just about anything, ranging from basic cheesiness to quite the amount of frisky things, honestly. I've noticed that the shipping has also been starting to gain momentum, so that's amazing, and just to let that out there, I haven't forgotten about LDDST, I promise I'll get to it soon! I know that many of you guys have been patiently waiting on the next chapter, and I'm happy to say it'll be here soon enough! For now I ask for a bit more of your guys' patience and enjoy this random, smutty one shot I thought of for these two.
> 
> As always, I appreciate any sort of constructive criticism and what not! Love you all.
> 
> -thundrstar


End file.
